Independence Day Mystery
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Sonic Underground travels to San Francisco for a concert on Independence Day; the group end up trying to find out who ate all the food in the green room. Meanwhile; Eddy travels to Mexico in order to get tons of fireworks after they're banned and tries to keep MacArthur from finding out.
1. Travel to San Francisco

In the Toon Manor garage; several members of the Sonic Underground were sitting around the garage with their instruments.

"Where is Meek, he should have been here fifteen minutes ago." said Randy.

"Oh he'll be here." said Luna.

They heard some trumpet music and looked outside to see a lot of bell ringers, swordsmen, baton twirlers, and a marching band in front of an elephant.

"What the hell?" said Sonic.

"MAKE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, FOR PRINCE ALI!" the bell ringers yelled.

"SAY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, FOR PRINCE ALI!" yelled the swordsmen.

"Suddenly I get the feeling that Meek is riding the elephant and decided to pull off this whole Aladdin musical number with lots of unpaid interns." said Ben.

Luna nodded.

"Yep." said Luna.

Then the elephant stepped on Kevin's car, crushing it.

Kevin walked outside of his house and became shocked.

"Oh come on, this thing was supposed to be indestructible." said Kevin.

The elephant stopped in front of the Toon Manor garage before the trunk was lowered to the entry way as Meek who sure enough was riding the elephant slid down to the ground.

"Yep, Meek did pull off an Aladdin musical number." said Ben.

"Was it the Robin Williams one, or the Will Smith version?" said Howard.

"Pretty sure it was pretty much the same thing, only Will Smith stayed in one place while singing." said Trent.

Meek smiled and turned to everyone.

"Thanks for the help guys and don't worry your checks will come in soon." He said.

The huge crowd nodded before walking off.

"Never mind, they're paid." said Ben.

"WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES TO MY SUPPOSEDLY INDESTRUCTIBLE CAR!?" yelled Kevin.

"Where'd you get the elephant from anyways?" said Kai.

"A travelling circus that abuses all it's animals. Stole it last night and gave it a new home at a zoo that treats all their animals humanly." said Meek.

"I'LL SUE YOU MEEK!" Shouted Kevin.

"Anyways, why were we gathered here?" said Meek.

Sonic smirked.

"If you must know, we got a gig to perform at an Independence Day party in San Francisco." said Sonic.

"The money from that gig better be enough to pay for my car." said Kevin.

"San Francisco? Sweet, now I can see what it was like inside of Alcatraz." said Randy.

Everyone looked at Randy.

"What, since we'll be in San Francisco, I might as well address the elephant in the room." said Randy.

"There was an elephant that came by here, it destroyed my car." said Kevin.

The Elephant returned, grabbed Kevin, and threw him all the way to China.

"ROAD TRIP!" yelled Sonic.

Later; the band was going down a highway in the Sonic Underground RV and Sonic was driving it.

Everyone was eating some Burger King burgers.

"Mmm, good. This Bacon King is amazing." said Meek.

Sonic is mad.

"Oh zip it I'm just mad because my movie is being pushed to February 2020." He said.

"You should be glad for that, especially considering all the backlash for the movie design of you." said Ben.

"Yeah probably." said Sonic, "But they should have been certain before posting the release date in the first trailer."

"True, but it could be worse, there could be a live action version of me in a reboot for streaming." said Ben.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Kai.

"With the possibilities of Tom Holland portraying me." said Ben.

Kai became shocked.

"Well here's to hoping that Tom Holland doesn't give away any spoilers." said Rayman.

"Here here." everyone said.

Later; the RV stopped in front of some type of stage.

Sonic smiled.

"This is the stage." said Sonic.

Everyone walked out of the RV and looked at it.

"Nice." said Ben.

"We'll be performing on it in two days." said Sonic.

"Okay, I'm a go check out Alcatraz while we're here." said Randy.

He walked off.

Meek was unloading the RV's storage bay and heard a burping sound.

He became confused and looked inside the storage bay, but saw nothing.

The meerkat growled and held up his left arm.

"Repulsor ray gauntlet." said Meek.

His gauntlet then covered his hand and he held it up to the storage bay and the repulsor ray powered up.

"Alright, you better come on out of there." said Meek.

Then Lincoln and Janna exited the storage bay with their hands up.

Meek is shocked.

"What the-Lincoln, Janna, what's the big idea?" said Meek.

His hand was uncovered.

"Don't you know how dangerous riding in the RV's storage bay is?" said Meek.

"Yep, but I didn't want to miss a chance to see San Francisco." said Lincoln.

"And I was supposed to be involved in the plot B to this fic, but then realized that Rock was also involved in it as well and decided to change to the plot A. He's still upset that I cut off his arm and leg." said Janna.

Meek was stared at Janna.

"You are Wakko." Said Meek.

"No I am." Said Wakko Warner who came out of Meek's Pants.

Meek freaked out by this.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" He shouted.

Wakko chuckled before running off.

"Just be glad this isn't Burbank." said Janna.

Then Sonic, Penny, Luna, and Rayman appeared and saw the two.

"Well now, stowaways." said Sonic.

"And they're my girl who's younger then me and an eleven year old albino of all people." said Rayman.

Meek then pulled his electric guitar out from the RV storage bay.

He then played the guitar loud.

"That was very foolish of you, but it's great to see you Lincoln." said Meek.

Lincoln smiled.

"Good to be here." said Lincoln.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the Ripley's Believe it or Not museum while I'm here." said Rayman.

"Try to steer clear of the tunnel with the spinning walls, because as soon as you enter it, it'll feel like you're spinning instead of the walls." said Meek.

Rayman nodded.

"Good to know." Rayman said before walking off while spinning his head around.

**Interview Gag**

"This is amazing." Rayman said while still spinning his head around.

**End Interview Gag**

"So what should we do for this concert?" said Penny.

"I have one idea." said Meek.

He pulled out a small device and pushed a button on it before it turned into a grand piano.

He smirked.

"I'll just sit down in front of this piano and play a song or two for one performance." said Meek.

Penny nodded.

"Okay." said Penny.

Meek played a few keys.

Penny smiled at this.

The music was so awesome was that Dr. Claw heard it from his lair.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" yelled Claw.

Talon scoffed.

"It's only a grand piano." said Talon.

"So what?" asked Claw.

Talon groaned.

"Lame." said Talon.

**Interview Gag**

"Why do I put up with him?" said Talon.

**End Interview Gag**

Back at San Francisco; Meek was carrying the grand piano onto the stage before setting it down.

He then smiled.

"There, piano's set up." said Meek.

He then sniffed the air and smiled.

"Better see how everyone's doing." He said.

He walked off.

In a room of sorts; the majority of the Sonic Underground minus Randy and Howard were eating lots of food.

Sonic smiled.

"This food is amazing." said Sonic.

"Glad someone did something right by leaving free food for us." said Ben.

Sonic looked at Ben.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

Rayman was eating lots of tuna sushi.

Sonic saw this.

"You really like that blue fin tuna, don't you?" said Sonic.

Rayman nodded.

"Yep." said Rayman.

"This is going to be quite the concert." said Sonic.


	2. Plan to Head to Mexico

At Rayman's house; Edd was in the kitchen stacking up a bunch of cards.

He grabbed two cards and held them to the top.

"Easy, easy." said Edd.

Eddy came by and was humming and Edd saw this.

"What are you up to?" asked the Hat wearing Ed

"Oh just gonna throw a Independence Day Party and I'm inviting everyone we know." Said Eddy.

"Even the Kankers and your brother?" asked Edd.

Eddy became mad.

"I'm a scammer, not foolish." said Eddy.

Edd nodded as Ed busted down the front door and Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine entered.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" yelled Ed.

Edd accidentally knocked over his card tower with the two cards in his hands and groaned in anger.

**Interview Gag**

"Every time I try to do something in peace, something happens." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

"Not much, planning on an Independence Day party, maybe get some fireworks." said Eddy.

Shawn chuckled.

"Yeah, you ain't going to enjoy this." said Shawn.

He pulled out a newspaper titled Toon Daily and showed the front page article which said 'Fireworks Banned for the 4th'.

Eddy became shocked.

"WHAT, FIREWORKS BANNED!?" yelled Eddy.

"Some guy wound up blowing up their own foot, turned out to be the son of a very powerful senator who managed to convince the president to make a executive order to ban fireworks." said Shawn.

Eddy growled.

"Why those no good political figures, they're really getting on my nerves making things that're meant to be legal illegal." said Eddy, "Now we've got to stick with snakes and sparklers."

Later; the six were watching a sparkler that Ed was holding sparking before extinguishing.

"Well that sucked." said Shawn.

"I know." Said Eddy and smirked. "I'm going to try and smuggle in the FireWorks."

Edd looked at eddy.

"Normally Eddy id be agents that sort of behavior but in this case even I agree that you should do it." Said Edd.

Everyone looked at Edd.

"What even I love fireworks, and what's Independence Day without them?" asked Edd.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good point." said Jasmine.

"So where will we get the works now?" said Sky.

"The only place that they're legal, Mexico." said Eddy.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Mexico, are you kidding? We can't go to Mexico, it's like the Purge in that country." said Shawn, "Crime is legal 24/7."

"Yeah I know, but there's no choice." said Eddy, "All we need now is a vehicle."

Later; the group was looking at a huge tour bus parked in front of Rayman's house.

"Wow, nice." said Ed.

"I know, wound up renting it." said Eddy.

Edd then thought of something.

"Wait, how're we supposed to drive to Mexico, none of us have drivers licenses." said Edd.

"I've got a permit." said Shawn.

"Same here." said Sky.

"Me to." said Jasmine.

Eddy groaned.

"Great, now who's going to drive this thing?" said Eddy.

He then saw Rock parallel parking a truck between some cones before turning off the truck and getting out of it.

"Wow, I'm getting better and better at parallel parking." said Rock.

Eddy did some thinking.

Later; the bus was going down a highway to the Mexico boarder and Rock was in the drivers seat driving the bus.

"Thanks for helping Rock." Said Eddy.

"Hey, any other day, you'd be on a spaceship nearing Turo for trial, but an Independence Day where fireworks are illegal because of politics is crossing the line." said Rock.

He then smiled.

"Besides, every Independence Day should have fireworks and not snakes, confetti shooters, and sparklers." said Rock.

Edd and Sky were looking at a sparkler that was sparking before going out.

"Lame." said Sky.

Edd pulled out a confetti shooter and aimed it over Sky before pulling the string on it, shooting lots of confetti that then floated down onto Sky's head.

"A little better." said Sky.

Rock smiled.

"Besides Eddy; if Rayman was Here he would also agree with you on this." Said Rock.

"Well he is with the band and I called him earlier." Said Eddy.

**Flashback**

With Eddy; he was speaking to Rayman on the phone and Rayman was shocked.

"So you plan on getting illegal fireworks from Mexico?" said Rayman.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

"Ok normally I would want to kick you out of the house and call the cops for something that plan." said Rayman.

Eddy sighed.

"I know." He said.

But Rayman smiled.

"But what good is Independence Day if there aren't any explosives?" said Rayman, "You're off the hook."

**End Flashback**

The bus then stopped at the border and an agent approached the drivers side window before Rock opened it up.

"Welcome to Mexico, license, registration, and passports please." said the agent.

Rock nodded.

"Sure thing." said Rock.

He flipped the visor open, revealing a drivers license which he then gave to the agent before reaching into a glove compartment and pulling out a piece of paper and gave them to the agent who gave them to another agent who then walked off.

"What brings you to Mexico?" said the agent.

Rock smiled.

"Sight seeing." said Rock.

The agent nodded.

"Okay." said the agent.

He then noticed the robotic arm.

"And how did you lose your arm?" He asked.

Rock looked at the arm.

"I'd rather not say." said Rock.

The second agent appeared next to the first agent and gave Rock the forms, license, and passports.

"They check out, have a good day." said the second agent.

Rock then drove the bus off.

"Got to be cool about it." said Rock.

He then smiled.

"It's best we stay here till tomorrow for the fireworks, that way, border patrol won't be suspicious about us returning very quickly." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"I'll have to call Sanders and let her know." He said.

"Are you sure Eddy?" asked Jasmine. "Won't she be suspicious?"

"Yeah I mean is it wise to lie to your girlfriend?" asked Ed.

"Oh I told her everything." said Eddy.

**Flashback **

Eddy and Sanders were talking at the diner and Sanders is shocked.

"So you're getting fireworks for the 4th?" said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay, I can turn a blind eye." said Sanders, "But it's not like a senator's child will lose a leg to a firework and convince the president to ban fireworks."

She then smiled.

"Besides even we cops think that it would be ridiculous to ban the Fireworks and what's 4th of July without Fireworks?" said Sanders.

**End Flashback**

"How true." said Shawn.

Then another bus, but with the name Doofenshmirtz on the side drove next to the bus and Rock and the driver who sure enough was Doofenshmirtz looked at each other.

"Getting illegal fireworks?" said Doof.

"You to huh?" said Rock.

Doof nodded.

"Yeah, especially after that near failure to getting some billionaires to invest in this one product I came up with." said Doof.

**Flashback**

Inside a room of sorts; Tony Stark, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Scrooge McDuck, and Flintheart Glomgold were sitting in chairs as Doofenshmirtz walked into the room dragging in something that was underneath a blanket.

"Uh...hello, I'm Doctor Doofenshmirtz." said Doof.

"Just get it over with." said Bruce

Doof gulped.

"I've got a new product that'll really interest you." said Doof.

"It better, I'm supposed to be in Avengers Tower overlooking the development of a new Iron Man suit." said Tony.

"Oh yes, behold-"Doof said before removing the blanket, revealing a masseuse table, "The Doofenshmirtz Automatic Massaging Table-inator."

Everyone looked on in amazement.

"That seems nice. Might save some money for having to travel to a massage parlor." said Scrooge.

"Yeah I know. This bad boy can massage your back and front with no trouble whatsoever. It has one button to massage you, and another for self destruction." said Doof.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"A self destruct button?" said Oliver.

Doof nodded.

"Why would you put a self destruct button on a massaging table?" said Scrooge.

Doof smirked.

"To keep it away from robbers." Said Doof.

Glomgold laughed.

"I thought only I did stuff like that." said Glomgold.

"Anyways, I'm hoping for an investment of about $250,000 for a twenty five dollar steak." said Doof.

"Is it safe?" said Glomgold.

"Come here and try it out." said Doof.

Glomgold walked over to the table and lied on his stomach before Doof pushed a button on it, making two mechanical hands appear which then began massaging Glomgold's back.

"Oooh yeah, that feels good." said Glomgold.

But then the arms started pounding Glomgold non stop as he screamed in pain.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yikes, that thing is killing him." said Bruce.

"I don't mind it." said Scrooge.

"Turn it off." said Oliver.

"Hang on a second." said Doof.

Doof pushed a button on the table and it exploded.

The smoke cleared up, revealing the table was in pieces and Glomgold was covered in soot.

"I just flew into the sun and fell back down here." Glomgold said before passing out.

Doof chuckled nervously.

"Should I just cut all my losses and leave?" said Doof.

Everyone just looked at each other and then at Doof.

"I'll invest in that." said Scrooge.

"Same here." said Bruce.

"Count me in." Said Oliver.

"I won't." Said Glomgold.

"Screw you Glomgold." said Scrooge.

"I'll give you your investment of 250K for a 25 percent steak if everyone else will chip in as well." said Tony.

Everyone pulled out wods of cash and tossed them to Doof.

The former evil scientist pulled out a ticket.

"Do you validate parking?" said Doof.

**End FLashback**

"Besides, what's Independence Day without fireworks?" said Doof.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Yeah." said Jasmine.

"Sure beats watching snakes and sparklers." said Edd.

He pulled out a lighter and turned it on before using the flame to make another sparkler spark.

"Why do you keep using the sparklers then?" said Doof.

"Why not?" asked Edd.

"Good point." Said Doof.

The sparkler then went out.

Edd put the sparkler in a garbage can before pulling out another sparkler and lighting it.


	3. Food's Eaten

The next day; the entire band was in the RV sleeping on beds.

Meek groaned and woke up before standing and walking to the kitchen and pulled out some pancake mix before dumping it into a mixing bowl followed by some water as he started mixing it.

"Nothing like a good breakfast to start your day." said Meek.

He dumped the mix into a frying pan before moving it to a stove and turning it on.

Ben who was sleeping on a top bunk rolled over before falling over and screamed a bit before hitting the floor.

He stood up groaning.

"What a rude awakening." He muttered.

"That was all you. Simply rolling off the bed by mistake." said Meek.

Ben groaned.

Meek flipped some pancakes over before flipping them onto a plate.

Meek smiled and before he can eat it Ben grabbed it and ate it.

"Hey, there was more then one pancake I flipped on a plate." said Meek.

Ben was burped.

A boot was thrown at Ben's face.

"QUIET!" yelled Sonic.

Ben sighed and walked out of the RV.

"What a night." said Ben.

He walked onto the stage and did some thinking.

"What to perform as my solo?" said Ben, "Maybe Imagine Dragon's Thunder."

Then lightning struck him.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

Then Rayman exited the RV with a plate of pancakes.

"Mmm, pancakes." said Rayman.

He saw Ben and laughed.

"Charred up." said Rayman.

Ben growled.

Rayman waved a hand in front of Ben as the char disappeared from the omnitrix wearer.

Ben smirked.

"Nice." said Ben.

"Thanks." Said Rayman.

"All that time with Strange is paying off." said Ben.

"It is." said Rayman.

Just then, Sonic came out and yawned

"Boy, what a day, better check out the city." said Sonic.

He ran off as Meek exited the RV and opened up a cargo bay and pulled out some fireworks.

Ben and Rayman noticed it.

"You bought a ton of fireworks despite the ban?" said Ben.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, what good is Independence Day without any fireworks? I had to travel to Mexico just to get these things." said Meek.

Rayman smirked.

"Yeah Eddy is going to Canada to get Fireworks and I'm not gonna kick him out because of that." Said Rayman.

Meek became confused.

"Wait, isn't the plot B of this fic supposed to involve Eddy going to Mexico instead of Canada?" said Meek.

Rayman pulled out his phone and did some looking up online and became shocked.

"Whoops." said Rayman, "CURSE YOU DRAGONEMPEROR999!"

Meek shook his head.

"Typical." said Meek.

Sonic then returned.

"Nice city." said Sonic.

He then saw a chili dog stand.

He ran over to the stand before returning to the RV with some chili dogs and started eating them.

"There we go." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"So many thing's I'll be missing out in this city, especially the people on the streets who sell weird devices that make your teeth seem like they're flashing different colors." said Sonic.

He smiled with his teeth exposed, revealing that they were flashing red, blue, and green.

Rayman, Ben, and Meek noticed it, as well as everyone else as they were exiting the RV.

"Wow, that's nice." said Lincoln.

Sonic removed a plastic device that was flashing the same colors from his mouth before sticking it into a water fountain and washing his germs off of it before sticking it into Lincoln's mouth.

Lincoln smiled.

"This feels good." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, now to check out the horderves." said Sonic.

He ran off.

Lincoln smiled and looked at the readers.

"Yeah, it's great being here in San Francisco, so many sights, so many buildings, and lots of great sweets to sink your teeth into." said Lincoln.

The others became confused.

"Who're you talking to?" said Howard.

"The readers of the fanfic." said Lincoln.

"Readers?" said Howard.

"Yeah, I do stuff like this all the time." said Lincoln.

Howard appeared next to Lincoln before looking at the screen and tapping it in confusion.

"I'll never get used to this." said Howard.

"I know I could." said Rayman.

"SOMEONE ATE ALL THE HORDERVES!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone became shocked and glared at Howard who looked confused.

"Why does everyone blame me when food goes missing?" said Howard.

"Because your a pig." Said Lincoln.

Howard growled.

"Well it can't be that bad." said Rayman.

"The bluefin tuna snacks have been eaten as well." said Sonic.

Rayman became shocked and got on his invisible knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rayman.

"It's always the bluefin with him." said Kai.

Inside the green room; everyone was looking at an empty table.

They became mad.

"This is so not Bruce." said Randy.

Everyone looked at Randy.

"You know, you should really think about changing your choice of slang words, it's very weird." said Meek.

Randy looked at his friends.

"Yeah probably. But do you recall when Howard tried to run for mayor of Toon City?" said Randy.

**Flashback**

Howard was in a suit talking to lots of people in front of city hall.

"And when I'm elected mayor, everyone is to eat lots of junk food, be very cruel to others, and most importantly, miniskirt Fridays." said Howard.

Everyone just stared at Howard before they began booing him and tossing tomatoes.

The teen screamed before running off.

**End Flashback**

"How was I supposed to know establishing miniskirt Friday's would be a bad idea?" said Howard.

"All your ideas are bad Howard." Said Sonic.

Howard scoffed.

"They're not all bad." said Howard.

"Class president." said Luna.

**Flashback**

Howard was talking to a bunch of students in the Toon City High auditorium.

"When I'm class president, there will be no more school work or home work, and most importantly, yoga pants Fridays." said Howard.

Everyone booed and threw tomatoes at Howard.

The teen screamed and ran off.

**End Flashback**

"That was better then running for mayor." said Howard.

"You tried to make school illegal. And what was with the whole yoga pants thing you sick perv?" said Janna.

"Don't ask." said Howard.

"We needed school to smarten ourselves up so we can get good paying jobs." said Kai.

"Then there was the time you ran for Governor of California." said Meek.

**Flashback**

Howard was standing in front of a huge crowd in front of the Sacramento Capitol Building.

"When I'm Governor, the military shall be disband, same sex marriage will be illegal again, and most importantly, midriff Fridays." said Howard.

Everyone booed and tossed tomatos at Howard.

The teen sighed.

"How did I not see that coming?" said Howard.

**End Flashback**

"Come on, Arnold Schwarzenegger would have made that mistake as well." said Howard.

"No he wouldn't, even he has his limits." said Ben, "He was the Governor at the time same sex marriage was legalized in California."

"And let's not forget when you first planned to run for president of the United States." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Howard was standing in front of a huge crowd in front of the White House.

"And when I'm elected president; the wall will be built across Mexico and Canada, but most importantly, revealing clothes Friday." said Howard.

Everyone glared at Howard and walked to some salad bars that were nearby.

Howard sighed and spread his arms out.

"Okay, get it over with." said Howard.

Everyone threw tomatoes at Howard.

Someone threw baby carrots at him, someone threw a watermelon at him, someone threw a sheep at him, and someone threw a car at Howard.

**End Flashback**

"Wait, who threw a car at you?" said Penny.

"I have no idea, I had some serious short term memory loss after the car hit me." said Howard.

"Let's all agree to the fact that Howard should never get involved in politics again." said Trent.

Everyone nodded.

"Or run for Emperor Of a Planet." Said Randy.

**Flashback**

Howard was standing in front of a ton of Revonnahganders.

"When I'm emperor, all Revonnahganders shall use the most advanced alien technology to farm, you shall all life off of more then just Amber Ogia, and best of all, bikini Fridays." said Howard.

The Revonnahganders booed and tossed Amber Ogia at Howard who ran off.

**End Flashback**

Sonic became confused.

"Wait, when did that happen?" said Sonic.

"Don't ask." Said Howard, "But it wasn't as crazy as when I tried to be Sheriff."

**Flashback **

In a cowboy town Howard is dressed as a Cowboy.

"If I'm sheriff of this here town, I''ll do away with all the firearms, give the land back to the injuns, and most importantly, leg flashing Fridays." said Howard.

Then the townsfolk started booing and shooting at Howard, knocking his hat off his head.

Howard shrieked and ran behind a water pail as the gunshots resumed.

The teen then pulled out a white flag and started waving it around.

The gunshots stopped.

Howard then poked his head out.

"Should we call it even?" said Howard.

But a bullet flew by and his his flag, destroying it.

Howard screamed in shock as the gunfire resumed.

**End Flashback**

"Where were you, the 19th century?" said Sonic.

"No." said Howard, "It was a tow created to look like the 19th century."

"Oh yeah, those tourist attractions." said Trent, "I still can't believe those guys actually use live ammunition in a play town."

Everyone nodded.

Janna chuckled.

"Nice." said Janna.


	4. Getting Fireworks

Back with Eddy's group; Rock stopped the bus in an RV park before turning it off.

"We'll keep the RV here for the time being until we get fireworks." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

The group exited the bus.

Eddy then turned to his friends.

"Ok guys we must find a place with fireworks." Said Eddy.

But then Doof's RV crashed into the bus, shocking everyone.

"And trick Doof into paying for the insurance to this rental." said Shawn.

"You read my mind." Said Eddy. "Also why did we let him stay?"

"Because of our opinions on the ban of fireworks." said Sky.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Doof exited his RV.

"Perfect as always." said Doof.

"YOU TRASHED MY BUS!" yelled Eddy.

Doof turned to the scammer.

"Eh it's a rental." said Doof.

"NO I LITERALLY BOUGHT IT! IT IS A PARTY BUS AND I HIRED ROCK TO DRIVE IT SO WE CAN DO PARTIES!" shouted Eddy.

Everyone looked at him.

"My phone accidentally bought it when I was charging it." said Eddy.

"How does a phone buy something when it's being charged?" said Edd.

"It happened before and check out the video called My Phone Spent 70K And I Never Noticed and you'll see." Said Eddy.

"I'll take your word for it." said Edd.

"So where do we get the explosives?" said Doof.

Rock pulled out a map and started looking at it.

"There's a firework stand just 20 blocks away from here." said Rock.

Eddy smiled.

"Let's go." He said.

The group walked off.

But Ed saw a huge tub of gravy and started following it.

Later; the others were at some type of firework stand where a Mexican man was working at.

"This is the place." said Rock.

Everyone looked at the stand.

"You sure there's lots of fireworks here? It just seems like a tiny place." said Jasmine.

"It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." said Rock.

Eddy approached the stand and pulled out a book before reading it and speaking Spanish.

The man became mad and pulled out a pistol before shooting a round at Eddy who ducked out of the way.

Eddy became confused.

"Was it something I said?" said Eddy, "Could have sworn I told him I wanted some fireworks."

Doof took the book from Eddy and looked at it.

"Oh okay, here's the problem, you actually said that you wanted his fiery hot sister." said Doof.

**Interview Gag**

Eddy was confused.

"That was a pickup line?" said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Doof read the book.

"Luckily, I know Spanish." said Doof.

He turned to the man and started speaking Spanish.

The man fired a round at Doof who moved out of the way.

Doof became confused.

"Weird, that never happens." said Doof.

He looked at the book and groaned.

"I said fiery hot mother." said Doof.

"What book is that anyways?" said Eddy.

Rock picked up the book and looked at the cover to see that it was titled 'Lines for Picking Up People in Spanish'.

"You don't want to know." said Rock.

He put the book away and looked at the man before speaking some Spanish.

The man nodded and pulled out a huge bundle of fireworks before giving them to Rock.

"Gracias." said Rock.

Rock turned and saw everyone was shocked.

"Where did you learn Spanish?" said Shawn.

"Part of the job for the United Galactic Federation, have to know every alien language." said Rock.

He looked around in confusion.

"Wait, where's Ed?" said Rock.

Then Ed appeared drenched in gravy laughing dumbly.

Eddy groaned.

"Should have seen this coming." said Eddy.

"Agreed." Said Edd.

Later; the group was back at their vehicles before stuffing the fireworks into the bus.

Eddy smiled.

"This should be enough for 4th Of July Party." He said.

"Let's hope the cops don't see them." Said Rock, "I mean you have a bad reputation with them Eddy."

"I'm dating a Cop." reminded Eddy.

"And does that keep you out of trouble?" said Rock.

Eddy sighed.

"Nope." said Eddy.

"Exactly, you keep on abusing your powers and learn nothing." said Rock, "Eventually it'll lead to you getting into so much trouble that you'll receive the death penalty."

Eddy shrieked.

"Maybe I should just stick with minor offenses." said Eddy.

Everyone nodded.

"If only this wasn't a major offense." said Shawn.

Eddy glared at Shawn.

"This can't be that bad an offense." said Eddy.

Shawn glared at Eddy.

"Possibly life in prison." said Shawn.

Eddy shrieked.

"Well at least it wasn't another glaring moment." said Rock.

Eddy sighed.

"But I already told Sanders." Said Eddy.

"You should be worried about MacArthur getting wind of what we're doing." said Sky.

Eddy laughed.

"Please, she can't do anything to me or us, she has no jurisdiction here. How could she try and get me, leaves her badge home and claim she's on vacation as an excuse to arrest someone in another country?" said Eddy.

Eddy laughed again and Everyone realized Eddy made a good point and laughed at that.

"Ok I gotta admit that is funny." Said Rock.

"Yeah I mean MacArthur can't be that crazy." Laughed Edd.

"She's crazy, but not that crazy." Said Jasmine.

"I know." Said Shawn.

At the Mexico border; a car stopped at a gate and a guard appeared at the door to see MacArthur at the wheel.

MacArthur pulled out her license and registration before giving it to the guard who gave it to another guard who then walked off.

"What's the reason for your visit to Mexico?" said the guard.

MacArthur smirked.

"Visiting a friend." said MacArthur.


	5. Searching for Clues

Back in San Francisco; Sonic was walking around the stage.

"Who could have eaten all the food in the green room?" said Sonic.

"Howard?" asked Rayman who walked by.

Sonic shook his head.

"I wouldn't be to sure." said Sonic.

With Meek; he was walking around back stage with Luna, Lincoln, and Janna.

"So anything of interest happen lately Meek?" said Lincoln.

"Well not much, just the fact that I managed to build a ton of bots that look and act like me." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"You did that?" said Luna.

Then two versions of Meek, one wearing only Meek's blue gym shorts, and the other wearing Meek's brown hoodie, tan camouflage cargo pants, and purple sneakers.

"He sure did." said the hoodie Meek bot.

Everyone looked at the bots in shock.

"Sheesh, that's nuts." said Janna.

"But awesome." said Meek.

"I doubt they can pass the Turing test." said Janna.

"Oh they could." said Meek.

Lincoln became confused.

"Turing test? Is that supposed to be a Star Wars thing?" said Lincoln.

Luna turned to her brother.

"No, the Turing test is a way to see if a robots artificial intelligence can convince a human that it is also human." said Luna.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

"They could pass the test, ask them anything Janna." said Meek.

Janna did some thinking and turned to the gym short wearing Meek bot.

"What is love?" said Janna.

The gym shorts bot did some thinking before exploding.

Meek became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"All those long hours, wasted." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well that was unfortunate." said hoodie Meek.

Janna smiled.

"I knew they couldn't pass the Turing test." said Janna.

Main Meek turned to Janna.

"There's still the other robot who needs to answer the love question." said Meek.

Hoodie Meek bot did some thinking before exploding.

"Oh for, am I always going to be proven wrong?" said Meek.

"Maybe." said Janna.

With Trent; he was walking around on the stage with Randy and Howard.

"Where's that food?" asked Howard. "I'm hungry."

The other two turned to Howard.

"Like you didn't eat enough already." said Randy.

Howard glared at Randy.

"I didn't eat all the food in the green room." said Howard.

"Yeah we've all heard that." said Trent.

Howard is mad.

"I'm telling the truth." said Howard.

But then he farted.

Randy is shocked.

"Sounds guilty to me." said Randy.

He then laughed.

"I kill myself." said Randy.

Howard slapped Randy.

"Rude." said Randy.

"Says you." said Howard.

"Alright, break it up you two, we're all blaming Howard right now, but until we find proof that says otherwise, we'll let him off the hook." said Trent.

Howard smirked.

"Thank goodness." said Howard.

Trent looked around.

"Though I'm starting to get hungry myself." He said.

Later; the three were at a McDonalds standing in line.

"What to get, what to get." said Trent.

"I was hoping for Wendy's or Taco Bell or Seasons Pizza." said Randy.

"Don't worry, this is only for me, I never told you to come into this place with me." said Trent.

Randy sighed.

"I had a feeling." said Randy.

He walked out of the fast food restaurant.

Howard smiled.

"I'm fine here." He said.

He then farted.

"HEY, NO FARTING IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT, NOW GET OUT!" yelled a voice.

Howard growled.

"Make me." said Howard.

Outside the place; Howard was kicked out of McDonalds.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM EVERY MCDONALDS IN THE WORLD!" shouted the same voice. "AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A BAND MEMBER!"

Howard growled.

"Mean." said Howard.

"ALSO YOU ARE BANNED FROM EVERY MCDONALDS IN THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSES AND PLANETS!" Shouted the voice

"OH COME ON!" yelled Howard.

He walked off as Trent exited the McDonalds with a McDonald's bag.

"Oh yeah, this is good. Better then oblivious dry cleaners." said Trent.

**Cutaway Gag**

At a dry cleaner shop in New York; Peter Parker walked into the shop and put a ticket on the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a suit." said Peter.

The Cleaner guy who looked like a Homer Simpson But purple nodded.

"Okay, give me a minute." said the dry cleaner.

He pulled a lever and Spider Man's suit which was wrapped in plastic appeared before the man grabbed it.

"Boy, you sure are bringing this thing here a lot." said the man.

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I sweat a lot in those pajama's. You got my mask?" said Peter.

"Oh sure, hang on." said the man.

He reached underneath his desk and pulled out the Daredevil mask.

"Uh that's Matt's mask." said Peter.

"Sorry." said the man.

He put the mask away and pulled out the Deadpool mask.

"That's Wade's." said Peter.

"Whoops." said the man.

He put the mask away and pulled out the Spider Man mask.

"That's it." said Peter.

The man gave Peter his Spider Man mask.

"Wow, you sleep with a mask on as well?" said the man.

"Yeah, it's weird." said Peter.

"_In other news, Spider Man just foiled another bank robbery he supposedly caused._" J Jonah Jameson's voice said from a TV.

The two looked at a TV to see Peter in his Spider Man outfit swinging around the city and the man looked at Peter and did some thinking.

"Wait a minute, I know what's going on." said the man.

Peter gulped.

"You inspire people to wear your PJ's in public." said the man.

Peter sighed in relief.

"Sure seems like it if someone's parading in public like that." said Peter.

The man chuckled.

"Yeah, and tell your friend Banner to quit tearing his shorts." the man said before pulling out a huge pair of purple shorts that were torn up.

Peter nodded.

"Sure thing." said Peter.

He exited the building just as a blind man entered with a ticket and put the ticket on the counter.

"Matt Murdock, here to pick up a suit for a friend." said the man known as Matt Murdock.

**End Cutaway Gag**

With Penny, Ben, and Kai; the three were walking around the streets of San Francisco.

"San Francisco is awesome." Said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"We should have a wedding here." Said Kai.

"Sure is nice and full of stuff." said Penny.

She then saw the Chief who was walking around.

"What the Chief Quimby?" She asked.

Quimby turned to Penny.

"Penny." said Quimby.

"What're you doing here?" said Penny.

"Sight seeing." said Quimby.

Penny nodded.

"Okay." said Penny.

"I even saw Alcatraz, it was terrible." said Quimby.

"It's old, what'd you expect?" said Ben.

"Point taken." Said Quimby.

Then an explosion happened around Quimby, covering him in soot.

Penny, Ben, and Kai looked at the readers.

"What, like we were going to do a scene where Quimby didn't get covered in soot after an explosion." said Penny.

"What are we crazy?" Asked Kai.

"Joker maybe but not us." Said Ben.

Quimby groaned before passing out.

Back at the stage; the entire band was sitting on stage.

Sonic is mad.

"This sucks, no leads." said Sonic.

"I'm telling ya Howard ate the food." Said Meek.

"It wasn't me." said Howard.

Sonic glared at Howard.

"Look chubby, you're the prime suspect for the time being, but because there's no proof that it might have been you, we'll just keep an eye on you until we find proof otherwise." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I hate being the prime suspect." said Howard.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to them someone was watching.

"Yes, yes, keep on suspecting someone else when it could be another." said the mysterious figure.


	6. Busted

The next day in Mexico; Rock was driving the bus down towards the border.

"Alright, remain cool, don't act like we're hiding anything. That goes for you as well Double D." said Rock.

Double D nodded.

"Don't worry I won't." Said Edd.

"Just a precaution as you always get nervous under pressure and wind up blabbing about stuff." said Rock.

"Hey I may but these Fireworks are important and I will keep calm." He said.

Later; the sock head had a Hannibal Lecter mask over his mouth and groaned in annoyance.

"Not taking any chances." said Eddy.

He turned to Sky.

"Sorry about that Sky." said Eddy.

But Sky smiled.

"Anything to keep us out of prison." said Sky.

Edd grumbled.

Just then they made to to the entrance.

Rock pulled out everyone's passports and gave them to the guard before the guard gave them to another guard who walked off.

"What was the reason for your visit to Mexico?" said the guard.

"Sight seeing trip before returning for Independence Day." said Rock.

The guard nodded.

"I see. Anything illegal I should know about?" said the guard.

"No." said Rock.

The guard nodded.

"Alright." said the guard.

The other guard returned with the passports and gave them back to Rock.

"Move along." said the guard.

Rock then drove the RV off.

"Remove Hannibal Lecter's mask." said Rock.

Everyone did that.

Edd sighed.

"It's about time." said Edd.

"Don't worry, we're all in the clear." said Rock, "Let's just hope Doof does better."

Back at the border; Doof stopped his RV next to the same guard and gave him his passport.

The Guard looked at the Doctor.

"You're reasons for the Mexico visit?" said the guard.

"Sight seeing." said Doof.

The guard nodded.

"Okay." said the guard.

The second guard appeared and gave Doof his passport.

"You're free to go." said the second guard.

Doof drove the RV off.

However unknown to them MacArthur saw this.

"Alright, now I've got you." said MacArthur.

She then drove past the border without stopping.

The guards became shocked.

"What the, Stop that car." said a guard.

A ton of cars started following MacArthur.

MacArthur saw this and groaned.

"Oh great, my obsession has gotten the better of me again." said MacArthur.

She became mad.

"But they're not taking me without a fight." said MacArthur.

She picked up a bomb and smirked.

"Try this on for size." said MacArthur.

She tossed the bomb and it hit one of the cars, making it explode.

"Oh hell no." said one of the car drivers.

All the cars pulled out guns and started shooting at MacArthur.

**Interview Gag**

"Why are they shooting at me? I'm law enforcement." said MacArthur.

**End Interview Gag**

She then smirked.

"That's what I'm talking about." said MacArthur.

She laughed.

"They'll never take me alive." said MacArthur.

With Doof; he was driving down the highway and noticed what was going on through his rear view mirrors

The doctor gulped before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Doof mobile to Prosthetic mobile, we've got a problem." said Doof.

Rock was looking at his rear view mirror and saw everything.

"I noticed." said Rock.

Eddy was confused.

"What is going on?" said Eddy.

He looked outside at everything.

"Rats." said Eddy.

Everyone became shocked.

"Rats, that doesn't sound good." said Jasmine.

"MacArthur has been following us." said Rock.

Edd became shocked.

"I kind of had a feeling this would happen." said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"Let me handle her." He said.

Eddy unfastened his seat belt and jumped out of the bus, only to hit a stop sign.

"Who put that sight there?" He asked

MacArthur saw Eddy and groaned.

"Of course it was Eddy." She said and got out of her car, "Hello Eddy."

Eddy groaned.

"Oh boy." said Eddy.

He was then cuffed.

"Now let's see what you're smuggling from Mexico." said MacArthur.

The two got into MacArthur's car before she drove off.

At some type of party; the bus and RV stopped and both sides got out of their vehicles and opened the storage compartments up, revealing lots of fireworks.

"Come on, come on, come on, we've got work to do." said Shawn.

Everyone grabbed some fireworks and started setting them up as MacArthur's car stopped and the occupants in the vehicle saw everything.

"Wait, you smuggled fireworks into the states?" said MacArthur.

Eddy nodded and explained everything to her and MacArthur is shocked.

"You wanted to have fireworks and risk breaking the law just for the 4th of July?" She asked.

Eddy nodded.

"That's the jiff of it." said Eddy.

MacArthur then removed the cuffs from Eddy.

This shocked Eddy and everyone who saw this.

"Wait wha?" asked Eddy, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'd have done the same thing myself." said MacArthur.

Eddy was shocked.

"You have?" He asked.

MacArthur shook her head.

"No, I would have. 'I'd' means I would have, not that I have." said MacArthur.

She then smiled.

"Besides I am glad you did that what's 4th of July without Fireworks and come on that law is stupid even us cops think so and would have done what you did." Said MacArthur. "Besides you were doing what is right."

Eddy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness." said Eddy, "Now to get the fun rolling."

He pulled out a Roman Candle and a lighter before lighting the candle as it fired fire balls.

However; one of the fireballs went into MacArthur's car before exploding and destroying the car.

The two became shocked.

Eddy held his arms out.

MacArthur saw this.

"Yeah that one I'm not gonna blame you on." said MacArthur. "You were outside when that happened."

"Well I'm holding the murder weapon in my hand so." said Eddy.

MacArthur groaned and cuffed Eddy.

"God dammit." said MacArthur.


	7. The Culprit

At San Francisco; everyone was sitting in the RV.

"Another day, and still no clue who ate the green room food, we're blaming Howard again." said Sonic.

Howard grumbled and gives Sonic the middle finger.

"No one is blaming me again." said Howard.

Then a farting sound was heard before Howard passed out.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yikes." said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"Who did that?" said Meek.

Then another fart was heard and everyone turned to a shocked Luna.

"I have no idea how this is happening. All I know is that this has been happening since I started listening to this self help disk every night." said Luna.

She pulled out a CD labeled 'Dr Zptlk Stress Relief Songs'.

Everyone became confused.

Later; Sonic placed the CD in a CD player and some soothing sounds emerged from the player.

"Wow, that is soothing, but how does this answer all the food issues?" said Randy.

"Don't care, all I know is that I'm off the hook." said Howard.

Sonic grabbed the cover and looked at it.

"Dr Zptlk? That sounds weird." said Sonic.

He pulled a booklet out of the cover and flipped through the pages.

"Wait, Zptlk, those are the last letters to Mxyzptlk." said Sonic.

Just then laughter is heard and Mxyzptlk appeared.

"Hello everyone." Said Mxyzptlk.

Sonic groaned.

"Yep, predictable." said Sonic.

Mxy became mad.

"I AM NOT PREDICTABLE!" yelled Mxy.

**Interview Gag**

"I am predictable." said Mxy.

**End Interview Gag**

"So you left a fake CD to try and split us apart." said Lincoln.

Mxy chuckled.

"That's right, all in fun." said Mxy.

Sonic is mad.

"That's just cruel." said Sonic.

"It's how I roll." said Mxy.

Kai is mad.

"We know." said Kai.

"Now did you enjoy all the fun I enjoyed?" said Mxy.

"No, we'd prefer the fun if it came from Dr. Kltpzyxm." said Janna.

Mxy was confused.

"You'd prefer the fun if it came from Dr. Kltpzyxm?" asked Mxy and realized what he said, "CRAP!"

The imp then disappeared.

"See you in three months Mxyzptlk." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"What a gullible idiot." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"But how did the CD get into Luna's possession?" said Sonic.

"And the Food?" asked Randy.

Meek was looking at the back of the CD case.

"Warning, side effects may include the will to sleepwalk and eat lots of food while sleep walking." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"And that is why people should read warnings first." said Lincoln.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Ben.

"Yep." said Kai.


	8. Concert Time

On stage; the entire Sonic Underground was performing to a cheering crowd.

"This was definitely worth calling in sick today." said one of the audience members.

"And some places only close on Christmas." said another audience member.

"And it's worth seeing my kids happy." Said another audience member.

Meek walked back stage and pulled out tons of fireworks before going back on stage and setting them up without anyone noticing.

He smiled.

"Worth it." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"I know it's now against the law, but screw the law." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek finished up with the fireworks before returning to where he was and resumed playing on his electric guitar.

Sonic saw this.

"Very good, now launch them." said Sonic.

Meek stepped on a button that was on the ground, firing every single firework.

Everyone is shocked and impressed.

"Worth committing the crime." said Meek.

He then realized something

"I wonder how Eddy is doing?" He asked.

With Eddy he was let out of jail.

Eddy sighed.

"That sucks, I wonder who gave the president the idea to ban fireworks?" said Eddy.

Then a newspaper landed on Eddy's face.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!" Shouted Eddy and read it and became shocked, "President AP lifts the firework ban after lots of violent protests yesterday?"

Eddy is shocked.

"Also it turns out the guy who placed the ban on them was arrested for that and is forced to listen to Fireworks forever?" He asked and grinned

Eddy chuckled.

"Nice." said Eddy.


End file.
